


Tear You to Pieces

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Facials, Light BDSM, M/M, Maybe a little OOC, Post-Time Skip, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, maybe lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zoro helps Sanji act out a fantasy he's had for years.





	Tear You to Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes! Please enjoy!

Sanji couldn’t believe he agreed to this. When Zoro suggested it, it sounded hot as fuck but now, in the act, he was extremely nervous. Sanji was naked, bound, blindfolded, and gagged. Zoro had put him on his knees, elaborately tied his arms and hands behind his back, and gagged him with a ball gag. Admittedly, Sanji was turned on and excited for what was to come but he was understandably nervous considering he’s never done something like this. They established a safeword and while Sanji was gagged he was given a small, slim piece of wood to hold and if he dropped it, Zoro knew to stop.

Sanji always had a fantasy about being fucked with sensory deprivation and not knowing who was fucking him. Of course, it was too dangerous to do this with a stranger so he kept it a fantasy and never even brought it up when him and Zoro had first gotten together. It wasn’t until a drunken game of truth or dare with Zoro did he tell him about his fantasy. So here Sanji was, playing out his fantasy, albeit with some of Zoro’s own kinks added, because Zoro was a damn good boyfriend.

Zoro got Sanji ready and left after, wanting to give Sanji time to simmer and queuing the scene to start when he came back. Sanji wasn’t entirely sure how long he waited but he was willing to bet no more than thirty minutes when he heard the door open.

Sanji’s heart sped up as he heard the sound of Zoro’s boots on the wooden floor. He tensed when the sound stopped behind him. Sanji jumped slightly when he felt the sole of Zoro’s boot between his shoulder blades.

“I don’t normally fuck sluts but how can I say no to such a pretty face and body?” Sanji shivered at his words. 

Zoro pushed his torso to floor and kept adding pressure until Sanji was squished against the floor and the bend at his hips uncomfortable since he was still on his knees. Zoro then sat in his back, not forgiving with his weight.

“Maybe I should just use you as a chair.” The humiliation was mostly Zoro’s thing but it did tie into Sanji’s fantasy so he was really getting into it.

Zoro stood up and yanked Sanji up by his hair. He stalked in front of Sanji and hoovered his boot above Sanji’s crotch.

“That would probably hurt.” Zoro mused and decided to have some mercy and put his foot back down.

Zoro grabbed the metal ring attached to the collar around Sanji’s neck and dragged him to the chair in the room. Zoro sat down and tugged Sanji in between is legs. Zoro gripped Sanji’s head and pressed his face into his crotch. Sanji could smell the musk that was uniquely Zoro.

“Here’s how this is gonna work; I’m going to ungag you and you’re going to suck my cock like the good little slut you are.” Sanji couldn’t help the moan the bubbled from his throat.

Zoro reached behind Sanji’s head to undo the gag. Zoro pulled it from Sanji’s mouth; his jaw ached from having his mouth open for so long. Zoro gripped Sanji’s jaw and pulled him forward. Sanji could hear the sound of Zoro pulling his pants down slightly to free his cock. He pulled Sanji even closer. Zoro took his dick in his hands and rubbed the tip against Sanji’s lips.

“Open your mouth slut.” Sanji slowly opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out to lick the head of Zoro’s dick.

“You’re testing my patience.” Zoro leaned forward and smack Sanji’s ass with force. Sanji gasped and jerked forward. He immediately took Zoro’s cock into his mouth, bobbing and sucking in the way that drove Zoro crazy. Sanji’s always felt more in control when he was giving head, the way he could make Zoro come undone with just his mouth. After a few minutes Zoro knew exactly what he was doing and jerked Sanji off his cock.

“Get up.” Zoro gruffed. Apparently Sanji was too slow so Zoro grabbed the collar and yanked him to his feet. Zoro lead him to a table that was in the room and bent Sanji over it. Zoro draped himself over Sanji’s back and attacked his neck with bites. Zoro left hickeys on his neck and started biting at his shoulders as well.

“P-Please, I can’t-”

Zoro pulled back on the collar causing Sanji to bend uncomfortably at his back.

“Did I fucking say you could talk?” Zoro smacked his ass again, leaving a handprint. Zoro didn’t mean to hit him that hard, obviously really into the scene. He gently rubbed Sanji’s cheek as an apology.

Zoro took a step back and spread Sanji’s cheeks apart, eyeing his asshole. He ran a finger over it and Sanji inhaled sharply. Zoro leaned forward and ran his tongue over it as well and started rimming him. Sanji started to whimper and squirm at the attention he was receiving. Zoro eventually let up and reached into his pocket to get the small bottle of lube he stashed in there. This may be a scene but Zoro fought Sanji tooth and nail about wanting to use lube, Sanji said to just use his spit but it wasn’t quite as pleasurable for either with spit.

Zoro opened the bottle and coated his finger in the slick substance. He started circling Sanji’s hole and gently pressed at it. Sanji’s hole gave in and Zoro’s finger slipped past the ring of muscles. He nudged it around some and added a second finger. Sanji had requested just two fingers, explaining he loves the initial burn when Zoro would first put his cock inside him.

And that was what Zoro was just about to do. He reached for the bottle again, coating his dick this time. Zoro lined up with Sanji and started to press in gently. Sanji desperately wanted to grab a hold of the table but his hands were still bound behind him. Sanji’s muscles gave way and Zoro pushed in further, slow and steady. He stilled a for a split second then started thrusting into Sanji swift and hard.

Moans spilled from Sanji’s mouth. He pushed back further against Zoro. Zoro kept up his pace, pulling at Sanji’s hair every now and then, but mostly keeping his grip on the collar. Zoro kept up as long as he could until he felt the familiar pressure in his gut.

Zoro quickly pulled out of Sanji and pulled him from the table, forcing him to his knees. Zoro starting jerking off, aiming right for Sanji’s face. It didn’t take long considering how he was going at it with Sanji. Zoro came, spurts of come covering Sanji’s face. Zoro pushed Sanji to the ground with a rough shove.

“Heh, keep this up and I’ll keep you tied up all the time.” Zoro softly nudged Sanji’s thighs, looking at his erection.

“Only good sluts get to cum.” Zoro walked out of the room.

Sanji was glad he did because he needed a moment to himself, overwhelmed with the scene and how Zoro was. It was just a few minutes before he heard the door open and closed again. Footsteps came closer to him. He knew it was Zoro but he was curious as to what he would do.  
Sanji felt the restraints on his arms come undone, the collar and blindfold removed as well. Sanji blinked, forcing his eyes to focus on Zoro’s face above him.

“Hey.” Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro’s neck, pulling him close. Zoro gently kissed his check and gently started stroking Sanji’s cock.

“Zoro please I need to-”

“Shhh, it’s ok.” Those few words meant so much to Sanji in his current state. Zoro had wrecked Sanji so he came after a few strokes, painting white on his stomach.

“Are you ok?” Concern was in Zoro’s voice and pulled him even closer.

“Yeah, just a little worked up.” Sanji even looked tired. Zoro picked him up bridal style.

“Let’s take a bath, get you some food and water, then sleep.”

“Ok.” Sanji closed his eyes and smiled, leaning his head against Zoro. Zoro really was a damn good boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> My gay fingers couldn't help themselves. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Comments, kudos, etc, are always welcome and appreciated! <3


End file.
